


If I say i love you, will you believe me?

by Lapulga



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Additonal tags to be add on, Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, complicated relationship, relation libre...thats the saying in french i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapulga/pseuds/Lapulga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Cris are engaged in a kind of relationship without feelings, no string attached. so basically, they can still see other people beside themselves. That was until one of them developped feelings toward the other, making everything go down the hill.</p><p>Lol I'm really not good at summarizing, hope you still got what the fic will be about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome me into this new world of fandom. I'm not used to right about football but hey I'm trying and let see where i can get.   
> Enjoy :)))

“He locked himself up in the bathroom and refused to talk to anyone.” Sergio explained shrugging, looking completely drained.

He still wore his kit, sweat, covered in grass, his hair plastered into his forehead. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, letting out a tired sigh.

“I didn’t know what to do and you…you”

“It’s okay, I understand. Thank you Sergio” Leo smiled tentatively a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re the only one who can crack him open”

Leo nodded already aware of that fact. He understood Cristiano like no one could, maybe that’s why he knew Cristiano would accept to talk to him. That’s if he was willing to talk.

He knocked on the door hesitantly. He didn’t receive answer, as he has expected it.

" Cris? It’s me, Leo " He said in a small voice.

Still no answer. Leo knew that he could hear him and feel his presence behind the door. Just like Leo could. He let his head brush against the cold wooden door, closing his eyes.

“Open the door. Please. I want to see you.”

He sounded fragile, weak but he didn’t care. Cristiano was one of the very few people Leo authorized to see him like this. He didn’t need to put up this wall of marble with them. They loved, and understood him like no one. Most importantly, they would never hurt him. Not intentionally at least.

He knocked and called his name again, pleading him to let him in. suddenly the door cracked opened. Cristiano turned his back to him immediately, walking back to sitting on one of the bench inside the locker room.

Like Sergio, he still had his kit on. The jersey stuck to his sculpted body, hair against his forehead, a contrast with his deliciously tanned skin. Even when he was in his best attire, he still was jaw-droppingly beautiful. And a part of Leo envied him for this.

He stepped forward, walking closer to his sitting form, head bowed down.

Leo hated seeing him like this. Cristiano was strong, determinate, proud man. He shouldn’t be looking this…defeated. It didn’t fit him. Not at all.

“Cristiano---“

“Don’t.” He said firmly voice raspy, hoarse like it hadn’t been used for a long time. “Don’t. Please, Leo. I don’t want to hear you say that we deserved to win.”

He shook his head, laughing bitterly. “We didn’t. It should have been a hammering like the last time. We were dreadful”

There was a crack in his voice and it hurt Leo even more. It felt like he was the one who lost the match against Atletico Madrid.

He closed the distance between them, pulling Cristiano’s hands from his face, using all of this strength since the other man didn’t seem like he was willing to cooperate.

He gingerly sat on his lap, wrapping his arms around the strong, long neck, burring his nose in his neck. He inhaled the smell of sweat, grass and Cristiano’s own familiar smell.

“I’m dirty, Leo”

“Shut up”

Cristiano sighted giving up. He enclosed the smaller man’s body between his arms pulling him closer to his chest.

“There is no shame in losing to Atletico Madrid.”

“Easier to say when _you_ barely lose to them”

“That’s not the point” Leo snapped vaguely annoyed.

He hated when Cristiano did that. Compared his situation to Leo’s. They were different and talking about it only got them more headache than anything.

“Beside, you’re eleven on the pitch. If you lost, then there was something wrong with everyone and not just _you_ ”

“That’s rich coming from you” Cristiano said harshly.  Leo frowned in warning. “You have everyone’s support. Your fans adore you, your teammates would take a bullet for you and your football is just….Everyone loves everything about the way you---“

“Stop comparing us, Cristiano!” Leo snapped pulling a little away from his chest, a hand resting against it. He locked their eyes, feeling his anger rose as he gazed into the black, teary eyes. “That’s the press and the fans job. I don’t want this kind of things when it’s just us.”

Cristiano opened his mouth to protest, but Leo cut him short a hand coming up to cover his mouth. “I don’t want to hear it. Two fucking years that I’m putting up with you, don’t make me regret it. Idiot”

Now he was the one who felt tired and sad. Sometimes-although rare, he hated football. He despised that to the world they had to be enemies, hate each other, ignore each other. The worst part was that sometimes, Cristiano seemed to believe them, with the way he’s always comparing them or get affected by Leo’s wins. Leo knew he cared about him, he knew it. But sometimes, he hated that he needed to remind himself that it was the anger, sadness he was seeing in Cristiano’s eyes and not envy, jealousy and anger.

“I will leave you to your shower.” He mumbled tearing his eyes from the piercing ones boring into his.

When he made a move to get out of Cristiano’s grasp, the older man roughly pulled him back against his chest.

“I’m sorry” He whispered against the skin of Leo’s neck.

Leo tensed against him for a second before relaxing, inhaling his scent. He was pulled back by a hand at the base of his head, lips crushing against his.

He let his tongue in, moaning into Cristiano’s mouth. Lips moving against each other, tongues gloriously tangling together, moans and groans mixing up. Cristiano’s hands reached under Leo’s t-shirt, caressing the soft, hard muscled there pulling him even closer. The real Madrid player cradled his small body against his bigger one, breaking the kiss to brush their noses together.

Leo hated him for doing that. All this little things, he was doing. He wasn’t even sure Cristiano was aware of the lingering caresses, the too intimate kisses, cuddles. Not that Leo wasn’t enjoying that kind of attention. Quite the contrary, Leo craved them but Cristiano was the last person he wanted to receive them from.

He gasped inhaling sharply when a hand wrapped itself around his shaft. “Cris” He whispered biting his lips. “Not now, Neymar is waiting for me”

The Portuguese tighten his grip at the mention of the Brazilian, bending down to bit, hard into Leo’s neck making him cry out. He started jerking him off, using his talented fingers to caress the slit on the head, and playing with the balls. Leo threw his head back, biting back a loud moan, squirming between Cris embrace.

“You’re suppose to be mine when you’re with and not thing about that kid and especially not when my hand his around your dick” He illustrated his words by fastening his strokes, licking up the corners of Leo’s open mouth.

Leo felt like a little child in his big, strong arms, holding him in place like he always felt with him. Fragile, vulnerable and completely defenseless. But he trusted Cristiano to not hurt him.

He came embarrassingly fast when a tongue slipped into his ear, hand tightening and going faster on his cock. He couldn’t completely suppress his moans. He fell back against Cristiano’s broad chest, trying to catch back his breath.

“You’re annoying, you know that right?” He mumbled feeling drained.

Laughter rumbled through Cristiano’s chest. “I know” He kissed his temple, nuzzling the soft skin there.

Leo smiled when he felt a hard pressure underneath his thigh. This time when he tried to get off Cris’s lab, he didn’t stop him. Leo quickly got down between his legs, spreading them to get closer. He eyed hungrily the huge bulge under the white short.

“Weren’t you supposed to meet up with the kid?” Cristiano smirked, leaning back against the lockers, hands crossed behind his head.

“Shut up”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and leave a comment, its always a pleasure reading them :))))))

Leo clawed on the man’s chest lying under him, panting as he bounced hard on his cock. He was even trying to hold on the moans, letting them flowed through his body. Craving them.  Strong hands were digging in his skin, imprinting them with bruised, but he couldn’t care any less. He wanted them on him, breeding him. He threw his head back, moving faster, the bed creaking underneath their hard, fast movements. The room filled with moans and gasps leaving no room for imagination to anyone walking by the room.  Leo gazed down at the tan body underneath him, thrusting roughly into his abused hole.

“Oh god…oh god! Ney” He groaned bending down to lick up his throat.

“You feel so tight, so freaking good around me” The Brazilian moan pulling the smaller man up and down on his cock, faster and harder as seconds tickled away.

He reached up to take one of Leo’s nipples into his mouth and sucked hard, making the smaller man squirmed and clenched impossibly tight around his cock. Leo felt overwhelmed flashes of the clasico going through his half lidded eyes, making his movements sloppier, desperate.

“God, you’re beautiful” Neymar panted like in a trance gazing up at the man grinding on his cock like his life depended on it. He tugged his head down catching Leo’s mouth into a bruising kissing

A couple of thrusts later, Leo came without even Neymar having to drop a hand down to bring him off. Neymar followed close, head thrashed back against the pillow with a loud moan.

For a long moment only their ragged breaths could be heard in the room, both staring up at the ceiling. Neymar tossed the used condom somewhere on the floor without a care and pulled the smaller body against his own. He dropped a tentative kiss on his soft hair, relaxing as Leo buried his nose into his neck.

Suddenly Neymar broke down into a fist of laugher, Leo staring confusedly at the younger man.

“What’s funny?”

“I can only guess what the Medias and the fans must be talking right about now” Neymar explained still smiling with pointed teeth.

“Since when you care about what’s been said about you?” Leo mumbled drawing shapeless figures on the others chest.

“I don’t. But I gotta admit we’ve been awful. Horrible”

Leo didn’t respond but nodded. They’ve been awful, there was no point sugar coating it. They could have been better, they should have been better than that but they weren’t. They didn’t take the chances when they presented themselves, didn’t fight enough to keep the ball. Nothing. There was absolutely noting positive about anything about what happened on the pitch. Real Madrid was the better team, that’s all. Yes, they were tired with all the recent international traveling but no excuses were allowed at this point of the season. They still were a favorite position to win the league and the copa del rey but in football nothing was a guarantee until it is. They have to gain their focus back and concentrate on nothing any points from now on. They have to treat the last few matches like it was the final until they could finally that trophy again.

They couldn’t afford not to. Not now. Not after everything they accomplished up at this point.

What hurt the most wasn’t the lost per se. It was how they lost. It was supposed to be a tribute to their legend, to Cruijff. Nothing about what happened on the pitch was the farewell he deserved. That’s what angered Leo the most. The worse thing was that they couldn’t anything. The fatigue ate them alive; Leo muscles burned him every time he attempted one fucking dribble. He hated feeling useless and that’s how he felt as sad, disappointed faces took possession of the thousands fans.

“Are you blaming yourself again?”

He shook himself out of his dark thoughts glancing up at the Brazilian. God he had such beautiful eyes.

“No.” He said sincerely. He laughed when Neymar gave him the really look, not seeming to believe him. “I really don’t. I know what went wrong, all we have to do is fix them and do it better next time” 

“Since when did you become so mature” Neymar mocked fondly, fingers threading into the soft, short hair.

“Look who’s talking” Leo retorted breath hitching as Leo fingers drift towards the crease between his cheeks.

Leo wiggled out from under his arm, shifting up to catch of both of the younger man's wrist in a dead grip over his head. He bended down to playfully nibble against his skin tasting the sweat that pooled there.

“No. No” He grinned catching the skin between his teeth making Neymar squirm under the strong grip. “It’s my turn now”

He pushed a knee between the legs spreading them around his slim waist, enjoying the way he fitted there. Neymar immediately grinded up, biting on his lip, eyes playful. Leo pushed him down on the bed by his hips, a smug grin on his face. He insinuated a tongue into the open mouth under him, moaning at the taste emerging inside his mouth. As the kiss went on turning dirty, wet he slowly release the grip around Neymar’s. He quickly lubed three fingers, sliding them over the pink entrance. Neymar lifted his hips impatiently, panting and already out of breath. Leo took his time preparing the younger man, annoying Neymar as much as he could.

“Aye, Leo!” Neymar whined grinding down against the fingers thrusting into him, purposely avoiding his prostate. “Stop teasing me, just fuck me please.”

Leo took pity on him but he also couldn’t anymore. He pulled out of the ring of muscle and covered his cock of condom and lube. He spread Neymar’s legs wide around his waist and bended down catching the tempting lips between his lips. Neymar darted his tongue out licking the corner of his mouth. The both let out a loud moan when Leo finally pushed into the puckering hole, connecting them.

As Leo was about to start thrusting, his phone rang. He groaned annoyed to be interrupted at such a moment. Without breaking their connection, he picked up the phone from the nightstand. He froze as he read the caller id.

“Let me guess, its Cristiano” Neymar chuckled resting an arm over his eyes.

Leo frowned still staring at the phone. “Aren’t you going to pick that up?”

Leo thought about it for a moment. He wanted to talk to Cristiano and surely him not picking up now, would just piss him off. But that was the deal between them. They didn’t have any obligation toward each other. They came to see each other when they had the time. But if Cristiano called him now, it was either to brag about his winning goal for real Madrid or to comfort him. Either way, Leo wasn’t in the mood to confront him.

He was with Neymar now and he planned on enjoying that time. He declined the call much to Neymar’s surprise. He tossed the phone back on the nightstand with a loud thud. 

“so you’re  not going to leave me here alone with a hard on?” Neymar smirked raising his eyebrows.

Leo thrust brutally at that gripping the skinny legs between his hands. He bended down until his lips were brushing against Neymar’s spread ones.

“I’m not his property”

He didn’t let him respond, picking up his punishing thrusts, forcing loud moans out of Neymar’s body.


	3. Chapter 3

No one talked when they left the pitch, everyone enwrapped in their own dark thoughts They lost another match, they were suppose to win. Somehow this lost felt worse than the clasico. Sure it didn’t have the same value of course but in the race of the title, it had a certain value. They only had themselves to blame. The coach gave them instruction, guidance’s but sadly it wasn’t enough. Their mind still wanted to fight, their heart still burn from that fire to lift every trophies but their body gave up.

They were tired. Tired to the bones and nothing they did seem to remedy to it. It had to hit them at the worst moment of the competition.

They had to keep together and hold on till the end. They couldn’t afford to lose everything, not now. Not after everything they scarified to reach this level. They deserved better than that. Their fans deserved better than that.

He betted everyone goodbye, heart heavy. He barely registered who were kissing him on the cheek or hugging as they quickly made their way to the bus.

“I will catch up with you guys in Barcelona” Leo said picking up his stuff.

Gerard looked at him hesitantly. Leo didn’t say why, but he knew him too well, so he didn’t insist. Which Leo was grateful for. He wasn’t in the mood to elaborate on why he was staying. Gerard was like his big brother from another mother so Leo told him everything. He knew about Cristiano and him. At first he was against it regarding the rivalry between the big clubs and the annoying media but Leo insisted that he wanted it. Scratch that, he _needed_ it. Then Gerard just told him to be careful and not to get to involve knowing how Leo could get easily attached to someone.

“Did you called him or---?”

“He sent me a text right after the match.”

“So he’s coming to pick you up?” Gerard said arms crossed, head held high like a father wanting to know everything about his daughter’s date.

“He’s probably already here, so I will just go find him” Leo mumbled bending down to hide his blush.

“Vale, vale _enano_ ” Gerard grinned tenderly kissing his forehead. “He better not be rough tonight or…”

“Jesus! Geri!”

He ran away laughing his butt, the lost already a distant memory. To him maybe but it still lingered inside Leo’s mind.

He really wasn’t good at handling the losses.                                                        

“Well are you just going to stand there”

He jerked up at the voice, relaxing as soon as he turned around. He rolled his eyes at the grinning tanned man. He crossed the distant the black Mercedes. He hoped into the passenger’s seat, quickly closing the door behind him.

He relaxed against the comfortable seat, eyes closing.

“Tired?”

“What do you think?” Leo mumbled rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Cristiano laughed at the grumpy man ruffling Leo’s hair much to Leo’s annoyance. But he was used to it with Gerard and his teammates so he just let it slid like always. It frightened him how he’s more and more associating Cristiano’s to his teammates, he considered like family.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Leo didn’t sign up for this.

 

*

“Don’t you think you had enough?”

“Who are you, my mother?” Leo laughed drunkenly

“No, but I’m sure she would agree with me” Cristiano said catching Leo around the waist to pull the bottle of alcohol from his hands.

“No, don’t” Leo yelped, laughing out trying vainly to get out of the tall man's grip

He giggled as Cristiano begun tickling his sides, completely award that Leo was very sensible. Leo tried to push him away, vaguely succeeding and ran to the other side of the room.

“Be careful before you hurt yourself” Cristiano warned pointing to the socks on Leo’s feet and the slippery, clean floor.

“Why do you---you carrre?” Leo purred clenching the bottle to his chest, swaying his hips to the beats of the song erupting inside the living room.

His head was pounding, blurred noised resounding inside his soul. He still was a little hurt from the lost. Just a little hurt though. Strangely, he felt better now. He always did when he was around the other man. He refused to admit he was the antidote for his aches or the origin of the hole he felt at times when they were apart.

He closed his eyes, humming to the lyrics, his feet moving to the rhythm of his hips. He laughed as a hand crept inside his shirt, pulling it over his flat belly. He pushed against the broad chest, enjoying the way they perfectly molded together , like two pieces of a puzzle. A nose nuzzled his neck as the hand moved to his hip to try to still them. Leo stuck out his ass, grinding down against the already hardening member.

He vaguely protested when the other hand fetched the bottle from his loose fingers. He wiggled his ass harder against the closed cock, making obscene, exaggerated moans.

“Leo,” Cristiano warned sounding hoarse, his grip on Leo’s hip tightening

“Fuck me, please” Leo panted, a hand shooting up to pull his face deeper into his neck.

“You’re drunk”

“Humm…I want it” Leo whined when he felt the taller man release him. “Cristiano, please!”

Cristiano threw the bottle of alcohol in the near bin then walked back to the whiny man. Leo spread his arms, a wide, drunk smile on his face. Cristiano shook his head, smiling fondly at the adorable little man. He lifted him up into his arms; Leo wrapped his arms and legs around the strong body, hiding his head in his neck. Cristiano could never get enough of how perfect Leo felt between his arms; small, fragile yet so strong. His sweet, adorable giggles and rosy cheeks.

He was way too addicted to them. To him and he hated himself for being this weak around this man.

It wasn’t supposed to be going this way. He wasn’t supposed to feel those kinds of unwanted things for the Argentinean, yet there he was already dreading the moment Leo would have to leave in the morning.

He unceremoniously threw him unto the bed, making Leo giggle. They fought, Leo squirming, playfully escaping Cristiano’s hands as the other man tried to undress him. When Cristiano finally managed to get Leo out of his cloths except for his boxer, he took care of his own. Leo beckoned him closer, legs splayed wide, eyes lidded.

Cristiano felt his heart lurched at the sight. He was gorgeous. His pale body glowing under the streaming moonlights, eyes pitch dark.  He couldn’t resist but shift up devouring his lips, a hand coming up to grip Leo’s jaw, keeping him in place. Leo let out a whine when Cristiano pinned his hips down as he tried to buckle up for friction.

“I already told you. I’m never going to fuck you when you’re drunk”

“You’re annoying” Leo whined again almost looking like he was about to burst into tears. “I hate you. Did I already tell that you’re annoying?”

Cristiano laughed, pecking him one last time, licking out his taste, uncaring of the alcohol only looking go the sweet taste of Leo. Yep, he was really fucked. He was addicted to him. To Leo.

He rolled to the side, pulling Leo into his chest. They weren’t always cuddling for various reasons but there were some nights when they both needed it.

There was complete silence for a long time, Cristiano thought Leo was sleeping.

“I hate feeling useless” Leo mumbled, voice muffled against Cristiano’s chest.

“I know” He whispered caressing his back.

“I have to---wake up. Step up” He yawned, sleep claiming him.

“And you will.”

“I’m going to be better against Atletico Madrid” He continued voice drifting off. “I…I will show them that I’m better than that”

“They already know. I know”

“I will show them again then”

Cristiano chuckled kissing his hair. “Sleep now, baby”

He immediately bit his tongue, the endearment slipping out of his mouth. There was no place for that in their “relationship”

A soft snore told him that fortunately for him, Leo didn’t hear him. He sighed, pulling the man closer to him, arm tightly wrap around his slim waist.

“Goodnight, Leo”


	4. Chapter 4

“Is he…?”

“Yeah. He’s with me” Cristiano whispered making sure not to make any noise.

“I guess he didn’t talk to you?”

“No he didn’t Gerard. You know him”

“Yeah, I do. Just” He hesitated for moment, like he was measuring his words. “Take care of him of me”

“I will” Cristiano promised without a single trace of hesitation.

“Thanks. Goodnight, Cristiano.”

“De nada. Night”

He deposited the phone back on top of the nightstand. He ran a hand through his gel free hair, feeling the curls between his fingers. He lay back by the sleeping form, covered under a big layer of sheets. He stared at his pale face, rosy cheeks, and pink lips. He looked care free, peaceful yet Cristiano could feel the pain radiating from his unconscious body. It hurt.  It hurt him more than it should because their roles could easily be replaced. He knew how Leo must have felt at the final whistle. The pain, the powerlessness, the sadness, the anger, the frustration and on and on.

Nothing could really make them disappear, except time. But the time being, he was hurt and Cristiano desperately wanted to help him, make him better, tell him he’s better than he give himself credit for.

He stroked his cheek, wincing at how his skin felt cold. He delicately pulled the cover from Leo’s body, watching as curled on himself.  The small man let out a low whine blindly searching for the cover, seeking for its comfort, and warm.

“shh, it’s okay, I’m here” Cristiano whispered coming closer and pulling the slim body against his own.

Leo tensed for moment before completely melting against Cristiano, hand coming up to curled around he’s shirt pulling him closer. Cristiano kissed his temple, murmuring comforting words in Portuguese. Words only meant for Leo’s ears.

When Cristiano woke up, he wasn’t surprised to find Lionel still deeply asleep by his side, curled up on himself. He always had been a heavy sleeper; beside If he was still under, then he must have needed it. Cristiano resisted the strange urge to kiss him on the forehead, a desire he found himself with more often than he would have liked.

He got up from the bed carefully as to not disturb the sleeping form. He went about doing his routine in the bathroom. He decided to run outside than on the treadmill so he went outside picking up his mp3 player. He had a day off, so he wasn’t in any hurry and it felt good to have a free time on his hand and it had absolutely nothing to do with Leo being in his bed.

His jogging took him longer than expected and went he was done his body was pleasantly sore. He went back inside his house, greeting the guarding on his way in.  He checked on Leo, shaking his head with a low chuckle when he still found the smaller man soundlessly asleep. Well it would leave him enough time to wash all the sweat from his body.

He was in the middle of making pancake when Leo entered the kitchen. He was barefoot, wearing one of Cristiano’s tank top, and his hair tousled in different directions. It still hit hard how Leo managed to look so young, vulnerable when stripped from his jersey and his ball. It fascinated, and excited Cristiano to no-end.

“Good-morning” Cristiano greeted purring pastry on the hot pastry.

“Morning” Leo yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Pancakes”

Leo let out another yawned, hopping on top of the counter. He set about scratching his stomach under the thin cloth, dark eyes surveying Cristiano’s every move.

It shouldn’t feel so familiar, so comfortable. Yet it was. Waking up on the same bed, making each other’s breakfast, melting into the soft rays of the sun purring through the glassed windows with a view to the garden and the pool.

They were completely open to each others, comfortable in the silence without having to make conservation. They understand one and another like no one around them could and that was maybe why this thing, whatever the hell was going on between them worked.

Cristiano diverted his attention back to the small man still watching him in silence with those dark eyes which always manage to suck him in, leaving him breathless. He made him a hot glass of chocolate with a dose of cream like Leo adored them. He prevented the hot cup to him, smiling like an idiot. Leo quickly took the cup from his hands, fingers softly brushing. Cristiano did his best to ignore the shiver that ran up his spine.

“Gracias” Leo murmured taking a small sip of the warm content of the cup.

Cristiano’s heart lurched at the sigh; the soft black hair brushing his forehead almost covering his eyes, the pitch black gaze looking up at him innocently, the small feet dangling adorably of the floor.

He looked delicious.

Cristiano succumbed to one of his urges. He cupped Leo’s cheek, ignoring how Leo was studying him, stroking the soft skin there. It turned pink as expected under his fingertips. He leaned in to brush the tip of their noses together, inhaling deeply the scent of pure Leo-without any cologne or aftershave. Just Leo.  

Leo was panting softly, small breathless huff leaving his mouth to brush against Cristiano’s cheek. Cristiano was aware of how awkward his actions were to Leo but at this precise moment, he didn’t care. Plain and simple. After a moment of just appreciating the soft, surprisingly delicate skin under his fingertips, he finally leaned down at the same time Leo’s pushed up, their lips meeting haft way.

Leo hummed as Cristiano took that opportunity to slide his tongue into the hot mouth. He smiled as he licked the taste of the chocolate on Leo’s tongue, curling his own muscle around it. He gripped Leo’s hips, pulling him closer over the edge forcing the smaller man into wrapping his thighs around his waist. Cristiano relished into the feeling of the other man into his arms, his tastes, his arms, his warmth, his lips…

He pulled back after three minutes or a life time, licking one last time into the opened mouth. He grinned down at the wide eyes blinking up at him confusedly looking dizzy. He stroked the now completely rosy cheeks, leaning a kiss on the tip of his nose.

He turned around back to the stove, like nothing happened.

“What was that?” Leo said voice hoarse, raspy.

Cristiano shrugged still concentrated on the pancakes. “A kiss.”

He felt more than saw Leo rolled his eyes at him but he dropped the issue. Cristiano let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t know what was that either. He just…felt like it. He knew that what happened just now was more than making out like they used to do. Something passed through his bodies, something Cristiano wanted to desperately deny. He was aware that he was playing with fire. He was leaning towards a line, he shouldn’t even look at and it wrecked and disturbed him deeply. He wished he could talk to it to Leo to make it all clear and just put it behind me but mentioning it could damaged it or worse, scare Leo and make him run away.

He wasn’t ready to lose Leo. Not even close.

“Aren’t you going to ask me how I feel?”

“About what?” Cristiano said distracted as he put the last pancake on a plate.

“About me being out the UCL?”

Cristiano grabbed the syrup scaterring it all over his pancake, then put some nutella on Leo’s. He went on to get himself a glass of orange juice. He took the two plates of pancakes, disposing them on the table and went back to the Barcelona talisman. He caged him between the counter and his own body and locked their gazes.

“Do you wanna talk about it now?”

Leo scrutinized him for a moment, looking like he was debating with himself. Then he sighed, taking another sip of the hot chocolate.

“No.” He shook his head. “Not now at least.”

“Good. I have a day off today so we have the whole day for you to decide when you would like to discuss it” He smiled not stopping himself from brushing sole of Leo’s fringe from his face.

“So you want me to stay here all day?” Leo tempted narrowing his eyes at him.

“I don’t mind” He shrugged feigning indifference.

Leo stayed silence for a moment and Cristiano waited patiently for his answer.

“Then ok.” He finally said hopping down from the counter making Cristiano back off. “I’m hungry now”

Cristiano laughed at loud at the small man sudden change of mood.  When Leo was about to walk to the table with the pancakes, Cristiano halted him.

“Wait you have like---“ He wiped the chocolate on the corner of the smaller man’s mouth, slowly bringing the thumb back to his mouth.

Leo watched him do that and suddenly the mood shifted. “Fuck it, the pancakes can wait” Leo said in a rush, putting the mug on the counter. As soon as he did that Cristiano grabbed his thighs lifting off the ground, pulling flash against his stronger body.

Leo wrapped his arms around his neck, moaning as he felt the hardening member press against the inside of his thigh. He pulled Cristiano’s hair roughly, tipping his head back to deepen the kiss.

Yeah, Cristiano wasn’t ready to take the risk to lose _this_ -whatever the hell that was. He probably never will be.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo felt weird.

Something was happening to him and he didn’t understand what. But he knew it had something to do with Cristiano, that much he was sure of.  He was may be oblivious but he wasn’t completely blind. Cristiano was acting strange for a couple of mouths now. The lingering touches, the unreadable expression on his face every time Leo’s caught him staring at him or the stupid smiles. Of course the big, goofy Portuguese thought he was being subtle or he thought that Leo was too oblivious to notice. But that was here he was deadly wrong. Leo was noticing even though he didn’t want to. He was aware of what that could mean.

He didn’t sign up for that. No feelings, they agreed on that night inside the bernabeu lockers. What the hell is that idiot thought he was doing? He was ruining it.

They couldn’t afford to have this kind of relationship. Not with their lives, their careers, their respective clubs.

He kept thinking back to how he left a week days ago. They were in the middle of a long, sweaty fuck when Cristiano had bent down and had bit him. Hard, like fucking hard. Hard enough to break skin. Leo had cried out in pain, squirming under the heavy weight, trying in vain to push him away.

“Cris…its hurts” Leo had whimpered hitting him on the chest.

At his voice, Cristiano had pulled off, wide eyes blinking down at Leo. He had looked completely threw off by his own action. Leo had noticed the small patch of blood at the corner of his mouth, realizing that he did break skin. When Leo yelled at him asking why he did that as he got dressed, lust long gone. Cristiano dared to defend himself by saying that he had every right to do what he wanted; he had the right to leave marks on Leo’s body since it belonged to him. Leo had blinked at him completely taken aback, saying he didn’t own him. No one did. Cristiano had huffed, shaking his heading in disbelief with a smirk on his annoyingly handsome face.  

“Yet you keep running back to that kid every time you leave my house. Do you even have any respect for your body?” He had said looking disappointed.

“Don’t talk to me like that, you bastard!” Leo had yelled. “No one gets to tell me what to do with my body. If that’s disgusting that much then why do you keep on fucking me?”

He hadn’t even waited for his answer, quickly picking up his stuff and leaving in storm.

They hadn’t talk since then.

Leo broke out of his thoughts as his back collided against the wall. Neymar followed him, bringing their bodies closer, whimpering as he grinded down against his pelvis. Leo bit his lips to cut off his moans. Neymar kept the same pace for a moment making Leo dizzy and groaned in pleasure.

As their moving in synch, finding pleasure in each other’s bodies, the bed sheets scrambled out under them, Leo couldn’t help wondering why Cristiano couldn’t just keep it at that.  Why mix useless feeling into? They better off.

It worked perfectly with Neymar. They shouldn’t keep it like that. Purely physical. That was they agreed on. He had no right to change the terms of the contract now.  

He took longer than normal to come his mind refusing to stop wondering. He shrugged off the frown on Neymar’s face, turning on his side waiting for sleep to take him over.

“Its practically gone”

Leo glanced back to the Brazilian observing his neck thoughtfully.

Ah.

“Yeah”

He didn’t push him away when he cuddled him from behind even when his body tensed.

 

“Is everything all right?”

Leo drifted his gaze away from the training group to Gerard who sat beside him on the bench.

“Yeah. Why?”

“Leo, please don’t insult me.” Gerard huffed rolling his eyes. “I know you. You have that look”

“What look?”

“Like something is bothering you and you’re too stubborn to seek someone’s help”

Leo sighed slightly annoyed. He adored Gerard. Really. But it annoyed him to no end how he could read him so well. Yes it took him a long time to finally crack the wall around Leo when they met for the first time but now he was like an open book to the Spaniard. It bothered, especial now because as much as he would love to talk about what was nagging him, he just couldn’t. How could he when even he didn’t know what to make of the situation?

“It’s nothing really. Beside it will be soon over anyway” He felt like adding when Gerard looked unconvinced.

“What will be over?”

Leo pretended to be distracted by Neymar and Dani jumping on each other’s back, laughing their butt off like two kids on a playground. He could still feel Gerard’s gaze boring into the back of his neck but ignored it as he strode towards the rest of his teammate. There was nothing like a good, tiring training session to clear his mind.

 

Leo hesitated for a moment, a finger hovering over the send button on his screen. He didn’t want to be the one to take the first step and since Cristiano didn’t seem like he wanted to solve the mess _him_ caused, Leo didn’t really have a choice. How dare he give him the silence treatment when he fucked up?

Leo took a big intake of breath, gathering his courage and finally pressed the button.

_“We need to talk. Not over the phone, please.”_

It was his responsibility to handle the situation in order to avoid any heartache to both parties. He slid the phone inside his sweat pants, going downstairs make himself a sandwich not feeling hungry. They had to meet so he could say what he wanted. It was absolutely wrong to do it over the phone. Cristiano deserved better than that. And if their roles were reversed, he would have also liked that Cristiano confronted instead of using a gadget, an object without life.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as training was over with, Leo prefered to come back home to take his shower. He didn't really wanted to see Neymar right now. He took a long shower enjoying the warm water running in cascades down his back to his behind. He let his head rest against the cold titles, closing his eyes for a moment. He drifted off without even realizing it, his skin glistening and looking paler than normal.  
He turned off the flow of water and only then that he heard the doorbell, realizing too late that was what broke his state. He wrapped a towel around his waist, quickly glancing at his reflection on the fogged mirror. He walked out the bathroom, wondering who could possibly be annoying him this late. It couldn’t be Gerard, he was a father now, and he had responsibility, same for Iniesta and Luis. Neymar…  
He quickly walked up to the door. He unlocked it, Neymar names already forming on his lips.  
Except it wasn’t the Brazilian.

“Cristiano?” Leo said surprised to see the other man standing on his doorstep miles from where he was supposed to be.

The unexpected guest stared at him, eyes wondering all over his body, making Leo realize he was only wearing his towel.

“Were you expecting someone or are you just used to welcoming guests into your house half naked?” He said blankly a frown on his face.

Leo rolled his eyes at him, letting him in nevertheless. “I was taking a shower and wasn’t expecting anyone” 

Cristiano made a non-comited sound in back of his throat looking around him. "Have you gotten my text or?"

"My phone is dead"

“Do you want anything? A drink or food?” Leo continued doing his job of a good host.

“No. Thanks”

They went to sit, Leo making the choice to sit away from him, on the sofa in front of the other. Cristiano frowned at that but didn’t comment on it. As expected a long, awkward silence insinuated itself in the house. They were avoiding each other’s eyes, looking everywhere expect at the only thing they really wanted to see.  
Leo hated that. He may never say it out loud but he loved that connection they had. That easy feeling between them  
It made him feel comfortable and like he finally met that one person who could understand him like no one before. He wasn’t a liar. He cared for Cristiano; he loved what they had and didn’t want to give up on it. He wasn’t ready to let go. Probably never will. But…

“How are you?”

“Fine” He whispered voice sounding unused to his own ears. “And you?” 

They looked like two teenagers talking to their crush for the first time and Leo felt his face heat up with embarrassment. He opened his mouth to just get it over with, but then Cristiano said:

“I’m sorry” Leo glanced up at him, frowning for a moment. “I shouldn’t have talk to you like I did”

Leo nodded, surprised that Cristiano Ronaldo was actually apologizing. He hadn’t expected it but he appreciated the gesture.

“And I shouldn’t have marked you like you were mine” Leo couldn’t help but raised his eyebrows at the two bright pink flush on the others tanned skin.

Leo nodded again, biting down on his lip nervously. He could feel his resolve slip away from him as he gazed into the chocolate eyes, looking at him like---like. That look again. Leo didn’t want to put a name to it because if he did then he would have to admit that his worries were right. His heart lurched painfully inside his chest as seconds, minutes tickled away. He was gripping the edge of the sofa so tightly that his hands turned paler under the strength. He felt light-headed, a familiar sensation of nausea emerging inside his guts.

What the hell? 

Why was he dreading the situation only now? He thought about it for days, so why chickening out now? 

“Leo?” 

“I can’t…We can’t----” He stammered his voice betraying him too. 

“What?” Cristiano asked, still staring deeply at him.

And it annoyed Leo. Why was he looking at him like that? Stop it. It confused him. 

“We can’t keep seeing each other’s anymore” He let out a loud breath of relief he didn’t know he was holding. 

“What?” Cristiano exclaimed suddenly standing up to his full height. 

“This thing,” Leo continued gesturing to the space between them. “Can’t go on. We have to stop”

“What the hell, Leo?” Cristiano snapped making Leo flinched. He suddenly felt cold without a shirt on. “I already apologized”

“It has nothing to do with it” Leo defended still at his place, sitting on the couch even with Cristiano’s imposing height hovering over him.

“Of course it has every fucking thing to do with what happened.” 

“Stop yelling at me!” Leo snapped surging up, looking ridiculously tiny in front of him but he wasn’t backing down. He was used to been the smaller one everywhere he went, it didn’t bothered him as much as some may think.

“Then why?” Cristiano continued calmer, eyes searching for any clue on my face.

“I…its better this way”

“Better for who? You or me?” Now he just sounded accusatory.

“Both”

“You can’t do this, Leo. You have…Its---” 

Leo felt worse as Cristiano looked like he was panicking. He was trying to stay calm and compose but it didn’t seem like it was working. 

This felt horribly like a break-up.


	7. Chapter 7

Leo hissed in slight pain as fingers tighten around his hips. He felt himself been pulled back harder and faster against the other's man hips with a strong, painful grip. The final score was still playing in his head, Leo guessed as he moaned bending over the bed, clenching the sheets between his fingers. They weren't talking, their actions doing the talking-like it always did. The man drapped himself over his back to bite at his earlobe making Leo gasp and push back on the cock to get it deeper.

 

''I missed you.'' The man whispered panting in his ear. ''I missed this'' He punctuated his words by thrusting harder into the younger man.

 

''I---I missed too. Ohh Pep'' Leo groaned reaching back to pull his former coach by the back of his neck.

 

They kissed and moved together for a few minutes longer before Pep spilled inside the tight, hot hole around his cock, then reached under their bodies to strock Leo to finish him off.

 

They lied side by side for a moment trying to catch their breath back, muscles humming in delight.

 

''You okay?''

 

Leo opened his eyes staring back at the man lying by his side. He nodded ''I'm fine. You?''

 

''Yeah'' Pep smiled brushing a few strands away from his sweaty forehead. ''Good match''

 

''Thank you. Don't you think that its a little unprofessional sleeping with the enemy-specially with the one who largely contributed to your lost'' Leo smirked lying on his side to face him completely.

 

''Haha. You're never going to be my enemy, Leo. Beside, no one can stop me from doing what I want''

 

They straed at each other for a moment before bursting into a fist of laugher. Leo missed this. This complicity. The day Pep told them that he was leaving had been one of the worst day of his life. It wasn't just because he had been his mentor and the one who influenced his career the most, but because he genuiely like the guy. A part of him understood that it was for the better, but there was that small, tiny part of him that bitterly thought that Pep had left him behind. It was irrational but he still had felt like that.

But not anymore, he was older, wiser so he wasn't holding a grudge anymore.

 

''You are in a good shape, lately.'' Pep said interrupting his trail of thoughts. ''Not that you never are but you seem like you're on a high''

 

''You think?''

 

''Yeah, I do and I may not be your couch anymore but I still love it when you get like that so keep it up.''

 

Leo stared at him a for moment before lifting himself off the bed to straddle him. '' Yeah well there is another type of high I would also like to get on'' He slid his hands lower to grasp his cock." What do you think about that, huh?'' He smirked licking his lips.

 

Pep laughed shaking his head at him. He took a hold of his hips reversing their position so Leo was under him, again. ''I thought you were suppose to meet up with Cristiano?'' He remembered staring down at his tempting lips.

 

At the mention of the Portuguese name, Leo felt a painful pinch in his chest.

 

''Hey, you're okay?'' Pep wondered voice dripping with worry.

 

Leo shook his head trying to get everything except the man on top of him, off his mind. ''I'm okay. He can wait'' He declared and when Pep stil looked perplexe he pulled him back into his body to distract him from asking too much questions.

Questions he didn't want to answer.

 

******

 

''I'm sorry, but I can't make it tonight'' Leo said holding the phone between his neck and his shoulder as he pull on his pyjamas

 

''Why? Are you hurt? You didn't seem hurt to me, quite the contrary.'' Cristiano said on the other side of the line.

 

''No, I'm not injured. Thank god. I...I'm just tired''

 

It wasn't a complete lie. He was tired, from the match and from his late night activities. But Cristiano didn't need to know that last bit.

 

''And I just came back from an injury so I have to be careful with my body''

 

He frowned when Cristiano didn't say anything for so long that he had to look at phone to make sure he was still online. ''Cris?''

 

''Oh, I'm sorry I was a little distracted.'' Even from here Leo could tell when he was lying. He wondered for a moment if Cristiano knew as much he knew Leo knew him. He sincerely hoped that he didn't. ''I'm sorry, I completely forgot about your injury. Well you're actuelly playing like you just came back after three long weeks.''

 

''Haha, thank you, Cris.'' Leo welcomed the change of subject. ''Don't worry, the goals will come to you. They always do.''

 

''I'm not worried'' Cristiano said cockly.

 

''Jerk''

 

''Bitch''

 

Leo went up the stairs to his bedroom. He put the phone down on the counter after clicking on the speaker. They talked about everything, their recent forms, the matches everything. It was comforting and easy going. Leo really enjoyed talking to Cristiano. They understood each other like no one, they had things in commons. They could talk for hours, that Leo would still wwant to listen to him for hours later. That was one of the reasons he didn't want to break things off.

 

Cristiano quiet sigh broke his line of thoughts;

 

''I want to see you'' He whispered trying to sound casual but he both knew he completely failed.

 

_I wish you didn't._

 

Leo still didn't understand why he agreed to this. It had been a nearly a mouth since their confrontation in Leo's living room. He should have said no. That was what supposed to happen. He was to say that they couldn't continue with Cristiano having feelings for him, it wasn't fair, that it was wrong blah blah. And that was what Leo had prepared himself to say. He had been ready. He just had to say it to him. But when the time had come about, he had chicken out. As Cristiano kept arguing, tell him they could do it, that he could get over his feelings but he couldn't bare to end things with Leo now, Leo had felt weak and vulnerable. He had arguments, he had prepared them for that occasion but at that moment, they didn't seem legitimate. Of course, Cristiano had quickly understood that Leo wasn't about to fight him and he had used that moment of weakness on Leo's part to pin him against the wall and roughly claim his mouth. Leo didn't push him off, couldn't and didn't even want. He had caved , letting Cristiano took complete control over his body. He had let himself been lifted and slammed against the wall, making breathy moans as Cristiano fucked into him at a punishing pace.

 

They didn't talk about it since then. Well there was nothing to say, really. They both knew they were playing a very dangerous game but neither of them could master the strength to stop it. Leo uselessly try to limited the times they had to see each other but he couldn't hid forever.

 

''In a week time is the international break and you will be continent apart and I--''

 

''I know'' Leo sighed sliding under the covers, pillowing his arm under his head. '' I will try to find some time off so we---''

 

''Don't keep me waiting'' Cristiano said taking his serious tone but Leo could decipher the teasing tone underneath it.

 

''Haha, I won't''

 

''Ok. I will let you sleep now''

 

''Ok'' Leo whispered rubbing his eyes.

 

''Goodnight, Lionel''

 

''Goodnight, Cristiano''


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been sooo long. I had exams killing me but i'm free-almost but I hope that I would be regularly update from starting may. Good reading!

He managed to hold off Cristiano for as long as three weeks max before he couldn’t anymore. He figured the other man wouldn’t be happy about that even thought Leo served him with the best of excuses every time they were supposed to meet up. He wasn’t an idiot, it was only a matter of time before it became too much for the both of them. Leo knew it would reach his breaking point, of course he knew. But he didn’t expect that.

He just finished taking his shower when he heard the doorbell. He frowned wondering who would be bothering at this hour. Maybe Geri. Except that it wasn’t. Far from it.

Saying that he was shocked to see Cristiano at his doorstep would be an understatement. He had a stormy expression on his face, the tips of his ears red.

“Cristiano?”

“What? You were excepting someone else?” Cristiano smirked sarcastically.

“I wasn’t expecting _anyone_ to be honest” Leo answered as politely as he could muster but with a frown.

They stared at each other for a long time, Cristiano standing tall with his muscled arms crossed over his chest and Leo feeling cold with his damp hair sticking to his forehead.

“Well, are you going to let me in or no?” Cristiano snapped taking a step forward.

_Not with this attitude._

Nevertheless, he strayed from his path. He tried and failed at keeping himself from taking a sniff when he passed by. Leo quickly closed the door behind them, shuddering a little against the chill air. Hardly had he time to turn around than a bulldozer threw him violently against the door. He grunted under the impact and the load of pain in the shoulders.

“Do you think that I’m stupid?” Cristiano spitted at his face.

“What?”

“You think that you’re so tough, hein?”

“Have you finally gone completely mad?” Leo snapped back trying in vain to get out of his strong grip

“Answer me!”

“Let me go, its hurts you fucking idiot!”

The taller man hesitated for a few seconds before releasing him. Leo used this opportunity to recede from him completely. He rubbed the side of his shoulder already feel it bruise.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“No, you tell me. What kind of bullshit would you have served me this time if I had called inside of coming here?”

Leo opened his mouth then closed back. He didn’t have any answer to that. He knew it. So did Cristiano.

“See” Cristiano exclaimed. “You’re not even trying to deny it.”

He obviously wanted to fight.

“I just had a hard match, and I’m tired so please can we…”

“Hard?” Cristiano huffed sarcastically. “You fucking scored a hattrick”.

“Not everything is about goals”

“Oh now you want to give me lessons on football?”

Leo sighed heavily rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. He was exhausted and what he wanted now was to get up the stairs to his bedroom, slid under his comfortable and soft cover and stay there forever. Cristiano obviously came here looking for a fight. He had every right to be angry but Leo wasn’t in the mood, physically and mentally.

“I think you should go” He finally said

“Why?” Cristiano whispered sounding suddenly so vulnerable.

“Why what?”

“Why are you pushing me away?” He took a step closer, Leo taking a step back. “Why do you keeping your distance with me but throw yourself at Neymar, Guardiola-yeah I know about that too, he added when Leo raised his eyebrows surprised. I don’t even know the numbers of men you’re with.”

“That’s the thing, Cristiano!” Leo snapped finally having enough. “I’m with no one. I’m as free as the wind. I belong to no one other to myself and the number of men I see doesn’t concern you.”

“Why am I the only one you’re avoiding then?”

_Seriously?_

He kept staring at Leo pleadingly till realization hit him.

“Is it because of what I feel for you?”

He didn’t need an answer.

“I thought that I made it clear that I don’t care about that”

“Well I do, okay? I can’t let this thing going on if you---Why would you possibly want that? Why torture yourself like that?”

_I can’t give you what you want. I’m too much of a coward for that. Please leave and never come back. Forget about me. You deserve better than waiting around for me to stick my head out of the sand and try seeing inside my heart. Because it scares the shit out of me about I would possibly find out._

The silence that hanged over the living room was too heavy. Leo heart was beating so furiously inside his chest that he felt like it would rip though his ribcage. He was sure that Cristiano could heart it too.

“Ok.”

“Okay?” Leo frowned confused.

Then his eyes widen as Cristiano began to unbuckle his belt, his eyes cold as ice. He unzipped his pant pushing it down the floor.

“What do you think that you’re doing?”

“What you obviously only looking for and want”

He quickly shorten the few meters between us, grabbing my arms. Leo squirmed against his grip in vain as he was been dragged towards the couch.

He finally released him against the back of the couch.

“Bend over” He ordered voice cold

“What?”

“You deaf? I said bend over!” He punctuated his words by turning the small Argentinean around violently.

Leo swallowed painfully, his throat drying out. He hated himself for feeling aroused. As he did as ordered, Cristiano did a quick job of getting him rid of his sweatpants. Fear and arousal mixed together as Cristiano started preparing him using spit. His fingers didn’t hurt, quite the contrary, they were perfect, hitting him right. Not before long, Leo felt his cock filled out. But he didn’t spend as much time preparing him as he used to. The switch between the fingers and the thick, hard meat was so huge that Leo gasped loudly. Again Cristiano didn’t bother been gentle. He fucked into him in hard, punishing thrusts. The grip he had around his hips were so strong, he could feel his short nails dig into his tender skin.

“God, Cris!” Leo half yelled, half moaned.

He tried to straighten himself better but a strong hand pushed him back down by the nape. The sounds of skin slapping against skin was loud and obscene. Leo scratched the fabric of his couch, eyes filling out with burning tears. He should be yelling at him to stop, he knew that Cristiano as pissed off as he was would have. But the thing is that Leo didn’t want him to. He hated admitting it but he missed it. Missed him more than he was supposed to. More than he thought he would. He didn’t want him to stop, didn’t want him to stop holding to him as much as he was.

God! Morning training session would be hell.

 Cristiano kept thrusting harder and faster, pulling Leo against him again and again. Leo couldn’t even tell if he was hurting or enjoying himself. Either way, he was coming with a muffled moaned face against the soft couch. Cristiano came only a few seconds later, with a last hard thrust, leaning forward to burry his head against his neck.

For a moment only ragged breaths could be heard. Leo didn’t even had the time to wonder if the warm wetness he felt again his skin was tears or sweat before Cristiano was pulling out of him. They both hissed at the sudden lost of contact but Leo didn’t dare move from his position. He waited with bated breath as Cristiano put back his pants and buckled his belt. There was a moment when a heavy silence settled, Leo could feel Cristiano hovering over him, staring down at him. But Leo refused to move or speak until he heard foot steps first hesitantly then faster until the door closed with a loud, resounding _bang_.

Only then Leo felt himself relax, his body slowly sliding down until he sat flat on the floor ignoring the faint dull in his ass. Tears finally spilled over in cascade, his heart pounding painfully.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought about this chapter in the comments section!


End file.
